<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Egg Tarts by Skyland2704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486736">French Egg Tarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704'>Skyland2704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an Instagram post, Cupboard Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, F/M Smut, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Quiche, Quickies, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syd and Jack need to teach Bridge what’s a quickie... and it’s awkward<br/>Minor F/M smut.<br/>Oh and Spoiler, It’s not one of those French Egg Tart thingies as he thinks it is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Egg Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shadowranger05 wanted Sky/Z smut... Blame her for this XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sky!?” Bridge asked as Sky skipped across the hallways in an unusual cheery mood, “What happened? You look happy? I mean REALLY HAPPY! Like happy as you usually are not, I mean, you know what I mean”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah” he sorta… bLuSheD? Bridge grinned to see Sky blushing, something only Z could make him do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z?” Bridge asked, “You have something in mind no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Sky chuckled, “Gonna go n ask Z if she’s in the mood for a quickie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh” Bridge said, well everyone likes cheese egg tarts, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z was just by the broom closet, when it opened just a crack, and a hand reached out, pulling her inside, as she yelped. In the damp half-darkness, she took a fighting stance, and tackled her attacker, twisting his hand, and having him or her in a pretty humble stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shriek erupting from the attacker made her get surprised, and she released his hand, “Sky what the hell are you doing pulling me into a broom closet?” she asked her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Sky smirked, and Z could see his bright shining teeth grinning broadly at her, “You know what broom closets are infamous for, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh noo” Z laughed, as the chord struck, and she realised what Sky had in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah” Sky grinned, and pulled her closer for a kiss, crashing her lips against hers. Z chuckled in the kiss, and kissed him back. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue slip through, and licked his lips, till he opened his, to let her tongue slide through. Sky’s hands slipped inside her shirt. His fingers lifted her shirt up, and she didn’t protest when the kiss was broken for a couple of seconds, to pull her shirt out. His hands then slipped through her bra, unclipping it, and he massaged her nipples, which had gotten hard. Z was really turned on. Sky’s kisses moved further down to her neck, making her hiss. This was really not the time for stuff like this, but Sky was just soo good with his hands that Z felt caution flying outta the window... ‘what the hell’ she thought, ‘what’s the worst that can happen?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers then travelled further down, and into her pants, slipping inside her underwear to finger her pussy. He slipped two fingers inside her, and she moaned. Sky did scissor motions inside her, driving her on the edge of pleasure. Her moans were rising, and he clasped a hand on her mouth, and with a cheeky grin, he said, “Z? You’re so loud, everyone outside would know!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z heaved as she felt her orgasm approaching. Sky slipped in a third finger, and used his thumb to rub her clit. He then bent forward, a little and latched onto her nipples, his tongue flicking her nipples, rolling his tongue around it, and she moaned. This was all too much for her, and then she shuddered and shivered and then screamed, as she came right in his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the closet door flew open, and Sky, Z and Bridge stared at each other, the cheeks of all three reddening. Z, whose face was already red from cumming, stared at the two boys, standing more or less naked in front of them, and Sky was the first one to recover, “Bridge? GET OUT!” he ordered, and slammed the door in Bridge’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where were we?” Z asked, both of their faces red, but a smile erupting from both, and she bent down, to take off Sky’s own pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge walked into the common room, his face flushed red, and his mind totally blank. What had he just seen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Z had been naked, but Sky had not... What had they been doing? Had they been...? What? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bridge, you okay?” Syd asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never eating french egg tarts again...” Bridge mumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled, “Why? What happened to the tarts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sky said he was going to ask Z for one, and I think I saw them doing </span>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <span> stuff...” Jack and Syd both knew what ‘that’ meant, and they chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would Sky ask Z for a french egg tart? I never pegged either of them as foodies?” Syd asked, and jack nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, Bridge, that’s what Sky said?” Jack asked, and Bridge nodded vigorously, “tell me the exact words” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said, the exact words, ‘I’m gonna ask Z if she’s in the mood for a quickie’,” Bridge pressured his mind to say the precise words Sky had said, and with that, it took only a few moments for realisation to dawn on Syd and Jack, and the two stared at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One second passed...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two seconds passed...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three seconds passed...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the two burst into laughter. Jack and Syd laughed heartily, Jack almost falling off the couch he was seated on, while Syd wiping off tears from her eyes. They continued laughing, and Bridge continued staring at them, totally lost. Why were they laughing again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Guys? Why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bri—Bridge” Syd said, amidst her laughs, “Bridge, that... What you’re saying right there? What do you think a quickie means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told you” Bridge said, still innocent as ever, “French egg and cheese tarts”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack paused, in his laughter spree for a second, or two, looked Bridge up and down, and then burst into laughter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bridge, Bridge, Bridge?” Syd said, softly, her voice full of suppressed laughter, “That, what you are calling a French egg tart... is called a ‘Quiche’.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a quickie...” Jack added, still laughing, said, “was what you saw Sky and Z doing” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge didn’t know what to say, so Syd pulled him into a little bear hug, Jack also joined in “Aww… you poor baby” she said, as she and Jack continued to chuckle</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews in Comments!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>